nix_eternalfandomcom-20200213-history
ISCO
Introduction The International Space Co-operation Organization (abbreviated as "ISCO") is a federation of completely independent nations located on Earth, with many territories in the Inner and Middle Sol system. The ISCO has aggregated its member count over the period of many years, beginning with just three. The original agreement was signed and ratified by the United States of America, the United Kingdom, and the Russian Federation. The ISCO's main purpose is to encourage peace and co-operation between the Earth's nations, while also encouraging the exploration, development, and further colonization of space. The organization is governed by a democratically elected body containing 300 seats, called Parliament. Membership 2000-2100 Inception The three nations accepted the fact that militarism in space was getting out of hand after the launch of the Chinese satellite ''Lǚkè ''(traveler) in 2073. ''Lǚkè, ''despite its benign name, had been suspected to be carrying WMDs on board at the time of its launch. According to numerous engineers who worked on the project (several of whom allegedly escaped execution), the supposed weapons were "capable of destroying America and Russia many times over". Following a declaration by the British prime minister officially denouncing the Chinese space program for breach of the original 1967 Outer Space Treaty, the coalition approached China, asking them to remove ''Lǚkè ''from orbit. This generated controversy among the population, as evidence and testimonies were discovered pointing to ''Lǚkè ''being a harmless communications satellite. After a nearly 1-year long United Nations trial, China conceded and removed the satellite from orbit. The newly-formed ISCO had exercised its new authority for the first time, and began to accumulate members, mostly in Europe. Official Establishment The ISCO was officially established, and given its standing name, in the 2074 Agreement, signed by the original three coalition members, along with Canada, France, Germany, Italy, and Japan. The leaders of all 8 nations agreed on a global authority to address issues in space, with the United States President, Duncan Kriegler, openly endorsing the organization in a widely heard impromptu speech from the White House lawn. It was also around this time that the ISCO was given its first offices, in New York City, USA. The complex is still occupied by the federation offices to this day, albeit much larger. Interim Period The Interim Period is used as a term for the time between the 2074 Agreement and the Eco-Disaster. The ISCO supervised colonization of Earth's orbit during this time, including the IPSS and Aether Refuge. The remnants of the European Union also joined the ISCO, which included Ireland, Sweden, Poland, and Spain. Other, less-funded European countries pledged material support, if not financial support, including Austria, Hungary, Portugal, Romania, Finland, and Belgium. This period took place from 2074 to 2082. The Eco-Disaster By late 2083, the ISCO and its members wielded significant influence over what should be done with space and its bodies. The event that would soon be known as the Eco-Disaster was looming, however, as numerous scientific institutes were discovering the impending climate collapse. Parliament called an emergency meeting, its first, and convened in Brussels. Category:Earth Category:Faction